Los siete demonios
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Siete viñetas sobre Bellatrix Black, contestando a Retos a la Carta. Se trata de los Siete Pecados Capitales.
1. Ira

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Satanás**

_Cruciatus._

- Te dije que era mejor que colaboraras. Te dije que sino sufrirías las consecuencias.- dijo una voz severa con un deje de histeria.

_Sollozos._

- Por favor te lo pido, para con esto de una vez.- contestó una joven con la voz quebrada.

_Gritos de dolor._

- No pararé. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no te mereces estar en Slytherin ni ser una Black. Eres débil. No eres astuta. Te juntas con impuros. Me da asco que seas mi hermana. No te pareces a Cissy ni a mi en nada. Por ello te torturo. Para que aprendas a no deshonrar a la familia. Aprende de Cissy que, siendo dos años menor que tú, es una digna Slytherin.

Bellatrix se acercó a su hermana, Andrómeda, que estaba inmovilizada en una silla. Sonrió con locura y la apuntó nuevamente con su varita pronunciando _Cruciatus_. La vio retorcerse allí, gritar de dolor, llorar a lágrima tendida. La miró a los ojos, la única que la miraría de esa forma, la última vez que la miraría. Sólo por esa vez quería que su hermana viera su _**ira**_ hacia ella.

* * *

_Más abajo dejan las críticas :)_


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Beelzebub**

La Alta Sociedad siempre, desde épocas de antaño, se caracterizó por sus anticuados bailes, la abundancia de la comida y la excelencia de sus bebidas. El mundo mágico no era la excepción. A pesar de que las familias de Sangres Puras eran cada vez menos, siempre había una fiesta en alguna de las mansiones. Pero las que más agradaban, eran las que otorgaban la familia Black. Y el anuncio del compromiso Black-Lestrange, no era para menos.

Mujeres, hombres y niños enfundados en sus mejores túnicas de gala, acudían a la Mansión Black para la gran celebración. Cada invitado, desde los Potter, hasta los Malfoy, eran bien recibidos por la Señora de la casa, su marido y sus dos hijas menores, en la entrada de la casa. Un elfo era el encargado de guardar las túnicas de viajes en el guardarropa, y otro los conducía hasta la feliz pareja. O aparentaban serlo. En el medio del hall se encontraba Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black, con una mano alrededor del brazo su futuro marido y, con la que le quedaba libre, una copa de vino. Rodolphus estrechaba manos, feliz, eufórico; ella simplemente hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza ante cada halago.

A Bellatrix siempre se la conoció como una aficionada a la buena bebida. Siempre que tenía una copa en mano, era seguro que ya nada más le importaba fuera de ella; y cada vez que le preguntaban por qué ese afán de tener siempre una al alcance de la mano, se limitaba a contestar.

- Supongo que este deseo incontrolable por la bebida, es simple **_gula_** – y sonreía con esa típica sonrisa Black de autosuficiencia.

* * *

_Más abajo dejan las críticas :)_


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

**N. de A:** Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero preferí, para esta tabla por ser la primera, hacer serie de drabbles. Por ello es que no superan las 300 palabras. Gracias.

**Advertencia:** Violación, limme

* * *

Asmodeo

Bellatrix, desde la adolescencia, siempre tuvo un deseo irrefrenable al sexo. Era una obsesión para ella. Una adicta a éste, como los drogadictos a la droga. En sus años en Hogwarts, no conocía ningún hombre que no hubiera caído en sus redes. Prefería a los sangres puras, pero el deseo la cegaba y no le importaba el linajes hasta que llegaba al clímax. Al salir del colegio, su historial podía llegar a abarcar, fácilmente, unos tres pergaminos escritos con la letra más minúscula que pudiera existir. Sin embargo, había un nombre que nunca apareció; y eso la enfadaba.

Por ello, en el verano, no le importó aparecerse en el umbral de la puerta de su primo, pasada la media noche. Lo prefería a Régulus, por supuesto. Sobre todo por seguir la tradición de la familia, y quedar en Slytherin. A él, a Sirius, le aborrecía porque quedó en Gryffindor y porque se juntaba con traidores a la sangre, impuros y mestizos. Creía que tenía un gran potencial, como todo Black, pero que lo había desperdiciado.

Se movió sigilosa a través de la habitación, llegó a su cama y comenzó su trabajo. Primero provocarle para que se enojase. Hablarle al oído, sisearle como serpiente que era. Hacerlo enloquecer con los labios curiosos. Hacerlo caer en sus redes. Y, finalmente, encadenarle a la cama. Nunca le fallaba ese truco, y con él menos. Sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre él, comenzó el vaivén de caderas, los gemidos y los jadeos. Luego de un rato, le soltó y le dejó ponerse sobre ella para acabar, porque estaba segura que ya había vencido. Estaba segura que Sirius nunca se olvidaría de sus ojos, color negro, invadidos por la lujuria al poseerla y por saber que había caído, como un simple gatito, ante una serpiente hipnotizante.

_Más abajo dejan las críticas :)_


	4. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

**N. de A:** Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero preferí, para esta tabla por ser la primera, hacer serie de drabbles. Por ello es que no superan las 300 palabras. Gracias.

* * *

**Leviatán**

Narcisa, al nacer, era hermosa; y lo sería aún más a medida que siguiera creciendo. La susodicha lo sabía. Y su hermana mayor también. Tal y como se había predicho, la menor de los Black, tenía millones de pretendientes, incluso el hijo de los Malfoy, de quien se hizo dueña.

Bellatrix no lo podía soportar. Odiaba que su hermana menor fuera más bonita que ella; que tuviera un compromiso con semejante hombre; que incluso ese hombre la amaba realmente, como ella a él; y que ella, Bellatrix Black, no podía tener ni la mitad de su suerte. Se había casado con un hombre por tratos entre las familias. No le quería, simplemente lo veía como un compañero.

Su verdadera adoración era otro. El Señor de las Tinieblas. A él realmente le podría querer, con todo el significado de la palabra. Era un amor obsesivo el que le tenía. Por ello, luchó para convertirse en su mano derecha, en serle útil, en ser la más leal y en ser su eterna sierva. Después de todo, era la única manera de no tenerle **envidia** a su hermana, por la gran y próspera vida que se le estaba construyendo ante sus ojos, junto a Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_

Más abajo dejan las críticas :)


	5. Codicia

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

**N. de A:** Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero preferí, para esta tabla por ser la primera, hacer serie de drabbles. Por ello es que no superan las 300 palabras. Gracias.

* * *

**Mammon**

Todos los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas sabían que para llegar a ser su mano derecha debían serle fieles, leales y acatar todas sus órdenes. Cualquier orden. Desde matar cientos y miles de Sangres Sucias o Muggles, hasta quitarse la vida para su beneficio. Asesinarse con la maldición imperdonable, Avada Kedavra, por la cual puedes ir a Azkaban, todo para que nadie supiera de su escondite. La mayor de las Black sabía ello. Y cumplía cada una de ellas, sin chistar o preguntar más de la cuenta. Poco a poco, fue como comenzó a reunir fuerza y la confianza de su amado Señor.

Así fue que un día El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, la mandó a llamar por otro de sus seguidores. Bellatrix acudió rápidamente a su encuentro y, al entrar a los aposentos de su señor, le emitió una reverencia, digna de la familia a la que provenía.

- Oh, Bellatrix, bienvenida. Es una lástima que haya tenido que llamarte con tanta urgencia – su voz era tranquila pero siseaba cual serpiente era.

- Mi Señor, usted sabe que para mi es un honor se llamada para acatar sus órdenes – dijo Bellatrix, haciendo una nueva reverencia y sacando su varita a la espera de su amo.

- No, no mi querida Belatrix. Esta noche no necesitaré tu habilidad para asesinar – se carcajeó e hizo una pequeña pausa-. Esta noche simplemente necesito tu cámara en Gringotts.

- Claro Señor. Puedo preguntar, ¿para qué la necesita? – inquirió temerosa.

- Solamente necesito que guardes una copa en ella.

El Señor de las Tinieblas le tendió una copa de oro, cuidadosamente envuelta en una tela de seda. Bellatrix sin saber cuan importante era para él, la miró con desconfianza.

- Mi querida Bellatrix, guarda esa copa por mí y te aseguro un lugar como mi mano derecha.

A Bellatrix se le iluminó la cara al escuchar esas palabras y salió del cuarto haciendo una última reverencia. Al salir, volvió a mirar la copa y se encogió de hombros. Ya no le importaba la importancia de ésta, sino el soborno que le habían dado por esconderla. Después de todo, lo que más **_codiciaba_** era ese puesto._

* * *

_

Más abajo dejan las críticas :)


	6. Orgullo

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

**N. de A:** Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero preferí, para esta tabla por ser la primera, hacer serie de drabbles. Por ello es que no superan las 300 palabras. Gracias.

* * *

**Lucifer**

Aquella noche de verano, que marcaba el final de un Junio de 1979 y un año muy prometedor, un joven de unos dieciocho años, aproximadamente, se encontraba en una mazmorra bastante oscura. Sólo unas pocas luces iluminaban el lugar y a él. Se encontraba bastante nervioso, y cómo no estarlo. Luego de esa noche, sería halagado por su familia y acompañaría a su prima mayor en las filas de su amo y Señor. Mientras esperaba, una figura encapuchada entró al lugar, todos sus músculos se tensaron y sacó su varita, apuntando a esa persona.

- Pequeño Régulus, baja esa varita. No te gustaría lastimar a la mano derecha de tu Señor en un descuido, ¿o si? – Bellatrix rió con ganas y se acercó sigilosamente a su primo, que aún tenía su varita en alto.

Régulus se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y se acomodó las túnicas.

- Bellatrix, un gusto que estés aquí. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? – preguntó con cortesía pero desafiante.

- Ya te lo dije. Soy la mano derecha de tu Señor, no tendría que extrañarte que me encuentre aquí – contestó destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Realmente, a Sirius le odiaba, pero a Régulus aún más. Éste muchacho de ojos grises, característicos de la familia, de cabello negro, delgado y con carácter altivo, la sacaba de quicio. Más aún porque conocía lo que éste quería obtener como Mortífago. **Su** puesto.

- Sabes, Bella. Ese puesto de mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso se me vería mejor a mí que a ti – siseó con maldad Régulus, acercándose a su prima con una sonrisa digna de la familia Black.

- Cállate niño. Cuida tus palabras frente a mí – contestó Bellatrix con rabia contenida. No debía lastimarle, pero si seguía así, no podría contenerse.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Tu queridísimo primo menor esta siendo una mejor propuesta que la mujer aquí presente? ¿Te molesta que haya podido entrar en las filas nuestro Señor con a penas dieciocho años, cuando tú entraste luego de los veinte?

Régulus continuaba aguijoneando a su prima con las palabras, cada vez más duras. Y no se percataba de la miraba enfurecida que ésta le enviaba. Esa mirada llena de veneno. Ese niño ya se estaba pasando de la raya y no pudo contenerse.

- Crucio.

El joven de cabellos negro cayó al piso de rodillas con una mueca de sufrimiento. Bellatrix se acercó a él y le tomó por la túnica mirándole desafiante y encolerizada.

- Nunca, ¿me escuchaste? Nunca más te atrevas intentar herir mi **_orgullo_**, ¿entendiste?

Bellatrix salió disparada de la Mazmorra. Sabía que luego, tal vez, su Señor le echaría una gran furia encima. Pero, siquiera él, podría salir ileso si intentaban herir su orgullo._

* * *

_

Más abajo dejan las críticas :)


	7. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** De J.K. Rowling, y sin ánimos de lucro.

**N. de A:** Lamento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero preferí, para esta tabla por ser la primera, hacer serie de drabbles. Por ello es que no superan las 300 palabras. Gracias.

* * *

**Belphegor**

Apenas unos días habían pasado de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y los Mortífagos querían, necesitaban y debían conocer el destino de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Por ello, esa noche fría de Noviembre, cuatro figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras entraban en el jardín de esa casa familiar. Notaron que los habitantes de ésta estaban en la sala, y con todas las luces de la planta baja encendidas. Se movían sigilosas como las sombras, y letales como las serpientes.

Nada se oía, excepto la brisa otoñal de la noche y las risas de la pareja. Sin muchas palabras, ni preparativos, irrumpieron en la morada. El hombre de cabellos castaños empuñó su varita contra los cuatro enmascarados junto a su esposa de cabellos grises. Así comenzó la batalla para los dos Aurores y el juego para los cuatro Mortífagos, ya que en menos de dos minutos pudieron desarmarlos. Ellos que decían que habían luchado tres veces contra su amo y habían salido airosos, ahora no podían con cuatro simples Mortífagos.

- Puras palabrerías – se había oído de uno de esos encapuchados. Tal vez podrían asegurar que era Rabastan Lestrange, o Ródolphus. ¿Quién sabía?

- Ya basta – habló un segundo hombre-. Longbottoms querríamos saber, **exigimos** saber ¿qué fue lo que le hizo ese niño Potter – hizo una pausa para escupir por el nombre- con nuestro Señor? ¿Dónde está?

- N-no lo sabemos – contestó de inmediato Alice entre sollozos.

- ¡Mientes! – rugió un encolerizado Rodolphus. Definitivamente el primero que había hablado era su hermano.

- Tranquilo, _Roddy_ – siseó una mujer, utilizando el sobre nombre de forma despectiva. Su voz hizo estremecer a la pareja-. Si no quieren cooperar, lo harán a la fuerza.

Bellatrix, que hasta ahora estaba intentado mantener los estribos, rió de manera histérica y esquizofrénica antes de apuntar a los Longbottoms y pronunciar con **_pereza_** la maldición Cruciatus, su favorita. Aquella que los despojó de su cordura mental, los encerró en San Mungo y por la cual los cuatro Mortífagos cayeron prisioneros en Azkaban. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Más abajo dejan las críticas :)

Y así es como termino esta tabla. No recibí Reviews casi, pero yo escribo, no para que la gente me halague (tal vez para que me corrijan las cosas para futuro), sino por satisfacción propia. Agradezco el aguante que me dio mi _beta, _y si lo sos, Euge.. Y ¿ya qué? Dedicado a tí que te encanta el personaje ;) (Que por supuesto es MUY similar a tí)


End file.
